Fairy Tail Tales: the stories of NaLu and many others
by TealPineapples
Summary: Here's some more of Happy, Natsu, Lucy, and their Fairy Tail friends. I hope you enjoy more of fairy Tail's goofy nature and a little NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, and more.
1. Chapter 1: One encounter

**Hey there! Here goes my first Fairy Tail story hope you like!**

 **One Encounter**

Just another day, a fellow guild member had told me he heard something that could relate to Igneel. Of course I jumped at this chance and set off immediately to find this so called "Salamander". Unfortunately all I found was this weirdo who needed special ring powers to make him look cool.

Well I guess that wasn't all…

Lucy was a perky girl who honestly talked a lot and made no sense but she gave us free food so it was worth it.

I guess I didn't realize how much that one encounter would change my life.

Bringing her back to the guild was kinda exhausting, really. She just went on and on the entire train ride back, which didn't help with my motion sickness whatsoever.

When we got there she pretty much just stared at the sign for ten minutes and then when I was finally able to drag her inside she almost exploded. Okay, maybe this is a little bit of an exaggeration, but that's what it seemed like to me. Getting her enrolled was a piece of cake ... well I think … I was kinda preoccupied beating up the Ice Princess (AKA Grey)

The adventures we had after that were what caused me to realize she was my friend. I hadn't had many who were people because I had spent all my childhood with a dragon, then the one person who was truly my friend died, then It was just me and my blue, flying, talking cat, Happy.

Lucy changed that. She taught me things like manners (they aren't really that Important in my eyes), but she also became part of our team, making the jobs we went on faster. Also she always has food in her refrigerator if we want it.

* * *

"Aye! Sir!" Happy exclaims.

"How long have you been here, Happy?" I say surprised.

"Pretty much the whole time!" he nods proudly.

"How did you hear my thoughts though?"I ask confused.

"No offense Natsu but you aren't known for you incredible thinking skills, so you were just saying it all allowed," Happy says factually.

"He's right you know," Lucy walks in smiling.

"How long have you been here!?" I say slightly alarmed and afraid she would have the same answer as Happy.

"Just got here," Lucy says unconcerned, " I thought we should take on this job, you need to destroy something."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" I jump up and take paper, running so we could go destroy stuff faster. I also relax in the new knowledge that Lucy didn't hear all that. She means more to me than I'd like her to know.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Little bit of NaLu there for ya. And of course Happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting**

"You know Happy, this is really boring," Nasu looks out at the guild which is oddly quiet for a saturday.

"Aye!" Happy munches on his fish as they sit at the counter.

"I wonder what Lucy is doing?" Natsu inquiries, " She said she'd be back from the libary in an hour."

"Library," Erza eats a piece of cake at the counter next to Natsu.

"Huh?"

"Library," the armoured mage repeats, "You said 'Libary'"

"What's the difference?" Natsu states, obviously not seeing this as an important subject.

"There's an 'r' in _library_ and no 'r' in _libary_."

"So?"

" _So_ , you should say it the correct way and not 'libary'," Erza says looking awfully annoyed now.

"Whatever," Natsu gets up to go look for Lucy. Happy trailing behind him not wanting to be left with an annoyed Erza.

* * *

Upon reaching the _library_ , Natsu and Happy wander through the shelves of books looking for their friend. They find her at a table hidden by stacks of books reading intently.

"Luce, there you are. We've been waiting. You said you'd be back at the guild by now." Natsu says cheerfully.

"Shhh, reading," Lucy waves him off without taking her eyes of the book.

"But…" Natsu starts, but is cut of by Lucy hushing him again. He sits in the empty chair and makes a pouty face at lucy.

She keeps reading.

He waves his hand in between her and the page.

She pushes his hand away and keeps reading.

He boredly picks up a book and sniffs it. The dust makes him sneeze all over it.

She keeps reading.

Natsu juggles three encyclopedias, singing a circus song and having Happy fly him through the air.

She keeps reading.

After many other attempts to bring her attention back to him, including threats to burn a book…

She keeps reading.

Just before Natsu goes to drastic measures and actually burns the book, Happy takes lucy's keys and is immediately pounced on by a protective Celestial Spirit Wizard.

"Don't touch my keys, cat!" she says.

"What? I was just gonna give 'em to Natsu," Happy says innocently.

"Sure," she says, "Aquarius would kill me for letting her key fall into the hands of a cat."

"Well, she should know that I wash my hands quite often," Happy says factually.

Lucy sighs and says, "Yes, I'm sure she very much appreciate that."

* * *

In the celestial spirit world, Aquarius choughs.

* * *

"Any way," Natsu says, "let's go do a job!"

Lucy looks longingly at her book, but decides against it, "Ok, let me just check this out then."

"Come on, let's go!" Natsu says impatiently as Lucy gathers up her things. Before she can grab anymore books, natsu pull her hand to the counter where she checks out her book and they head out for the job.

* * *

 **There's my second Fairy Tail story. I didn't really know what to do so i kinda just made this one up as I went. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Bye!^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories**

Nothing.

When I wake up, I ache all over. As I try to recall what happened, all I get is the feeling that what I want is right there, but I just can't quite reach it. I open my eyes to see a white ceiling. The rest of my senses wake up and I feel a warmth in my right hand. Upon looking Over I find a boy, with pink hair and a scarf, holding my hand and looking out the window.

He notices my movement and whispers, "Lucy?"

Lucy, that sounds familiar. I get the same feeling though. I say, " Am I Lucy?"

He looks surprised and then nods.

"Who … Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

He looks a little bit hurt, but says," Natsu, I'm your best friend, and job partner, we work for Fairy Tail, our family, we go on jobs and use magic."

Magic. Natsu. Fairy Tail. They all ring a bell, but I can't connect them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Don't tell her that," an old woman appears at the end of my bed and looks at Natsu, "it will be too much for her brain to handle right now."

"She forgot everything," Natsu stands.

"Yes, I do not believe it is permanent though," the woman says, " she should get it back eventually. I however don't know how long that will take."

Natsu looks back at me, then her again, " can I stay?"

The woman nods and leaves without another word.

Natsu sits back down and holds my hand, stroking it with his thumb. I watch him for a moment and try to break down the barrier between me and the memories that involve him. He watches me just the same and smiles softly still stroking my hand. Suddenly a vague memory pops up. He is holding fire in his hands and smiling at me he laughs and then the memory finishes. Natsu. I smile back and cling to this one memory knowing that he cares about me and I him

I am to stay in the infirmary until my memory is back. It has been coming in small chunks. Every once in awhile an image or scene pops up in my head. By now I fully remember Natsu, Happy and Levy. There are quite a few things about fairy tail there too which helps. but one thing is for sure: I won't ever forget Natsu again, seeing him hurt at me not knowing his name was a stab to the heart and I don't want to ever see him like that again. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo!**

 **Just writin' christmasy stuffs.**

 **Ah, there were so many red lines under that sentence.**

 **Anyway, here we go!**

 **The Dragon Figurine**

The tree was huge.

Well, bigger than any Christmas tree that Lucy had seen. It towered up in the center of the Guild hall and almost reached the roof. Natsu enjoyed having Happy fly him to the top where he could put up ornaments. Though, he almost knocked over the huge tree twice, so Ersa made him stay down.

"Lucy," Ersa said, " do you mind taking him elsewhere, becaus he's making every one nervous."

The two girls look over at the pink haired boy who watches the tree eagerly, fire dancing across his finger tips.

"Yeah, I was going to do some christmas shopping anyway, so I'll take him." Lucy then proceeds to walk over to Natsu, grab is fire free wrist, and pull him out the door, Happy trailing along behind them.

* * *

"Whyyyyy, I wasn't doing anything wrong," Natsu whines as they walk through the streets of Magnolia, peering into various shop windows as they go.

"Sure," lLucy pulls her arms tighter around her chest with a shiver, "And, how are you not cold?!"

Snow falls down from the sky in small flurries that chill the air around them. Lucy wears a puffy grey coat to keep warm while Natsu wears his usual and doesn't even feel the weather. Lucy carries bags of gifts for Fairy Tail members.

"Cold?" Natsu looks at his friend curiously, "Why would I be cold? Are you cold?"

"No," Lucy says sarcastically.

"Well we can go into that coffee shop is you want,"Natsu gesture to a cute little store, with a pink, steaming cup of coffee in the sign.

"You can, I just need to finish up my shopping," Lucy says.

"Suit yourself. We'll be in there when you're done," Natsu departs with a shivering Happy by his side.

Lucy continues down the street and reviews her list of people

 _Ersa_

 _Levy_

 _Gajeel_

 _Juvia_

 _Grey_

 _Happy_

 _Wendy_

 _Carla_

 _Mira_

 _Lisanna_

 _Lily_

 _Elfman_

 _Makarov_

 _Natsu_

 _Romeo_

Lucy had no idea what to get Carla, and Natsu… well that was another story. Lucy wanted to egt him something, that was meaningful,he had done so much for her and deserved to have something better than just an object of food. But, what?

As Lucy walked she stopped at a pawn shop window and saw something, well, perfect. A red dragon figure, that looked like it was made of glass. Out of the mouth of the dragon burned a flame, a small one that flickered back and forth but never got smaller.

Lucy entered the small shop and inquired about this figurine, The man said it had a flame that would never change it's size, never go out, and never grow too big and start a fire. The flame also couldn't burn anything. The glass also was unbreakable. This gift just had Natsu written all over it, so I bought it and had him wrap it.

After settling with a necklace for Carla, Lucy heads back to the coffee shop to meet Natsu.

"Finally," Natsu says upon seeing her, "We were about to go look for you."

"Well I'm done now, want to help me wrap these?" Lucy gestures to the bags dangling off her arms.

"Fine, but next time, don't take me shopping with you," natsu says as they leave the shop and head back to Lucy's apartment.

 **Here ya go a little christmasy stuff, there will be more of that as the holidays roll around.**

 **Also, STAR WARS COMES OUT FRIDAY! Anyone else excited?**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, it was finals week at my school so I had an insane amount of homework.**

 **Anyway here ya go...**

 **Algebra + Natsu= 3x+ 2.5nmd-x3m+2-9.66665xy+b156**

My day goes by like any other normal Tuesday,hang out with Levy until the bell, go to classes then sit next to Levy and Lisanna at lunch along with the rest of their friend group. At lunch when I return with my tray of food, including an abnormally greasy slice of pizza, I sit next to Lisanna. We enjoy our normal lunch conversations about books that we all have read.

"Luuuuuuuce!" Natsu Dragneel comes running all of the sudden.

Natsu is a kid who I have been friends with since we were little, we have drifted apart a bit since middle school but keep in touch and still talk when we find the time. Levy sometimes teases me about having a crush on him, but I deny this.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" I put down my fork.

He hands me a paper, proudly, and watches my reaction as I read the large red writing at the top. 'A'.

"I'm almost as good as you now with your 'straight A grades' and 'Gold Honor Roll'," he says oblivious to the fact that when they shorten his grade in the grade book he will still be a 'straight C' student.

Deciding not to ruin his good mood, I say, "Nice Natsu, I'm proud of you."

To this he beams and takes back the paper. Folding it up and sliding it in his pocket, he asks, "Oh, by the way, what are you doing after school, I need help on some stupid math homework."

"I can help you," I blush a bit as I get nudged by Levy. Natsu thanks me and walks back to his table. I roll my eyes at the knowing look Levy gives me and continue eating.

* * *

Apparently teaching Natsu algebra, proves itself to be a herculean task. Not to say that Natsu isn't smart in all, it's just that math is one of the many subjects that Natsu chooses to zone out in while the teacher is talking.

"Sooo, if I multiply x squared by two x I'll get four x?" Natsu says with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," I say, " Wait, no… how did you even get that?!" I walk around the living room table in his house and peer over his shoulder at the almost illegible bunches of random exponents, variables and numbers. Doing this doesn't help, it only makes me more confused.

"I don't know," he says,trying to decipher his work as well.

"How do you not know?!" I groan and flop over the side of the couch landing on my face, "Ow."

He looks back at me and says, " Would it be four x squared?"

I groan, only a half hour of teaching Natsu and I'm already exhausted. Natsu's cat, Happy, watches us work and mews every once in awhile to signal to Natsu the he needs more attention. I end up petting him so Natsu can keep at his homework. Natsu is highly skilled at procrastination and if there is any excuse for him to stop work he jumps for it. I have made it my job to keep this from happening.

* * *

After a few hours of complaining Natsu, groaning me, and mewing Happy, I finally get to go home to work on my homework. Geometry.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, just a random thought that came to me. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo! I'm gonna try to write in someone, else's perspective, so let's see how this goes!**

 **Snow!**

Wendy loved snow. It was one of her favorite things. So, when snow started to fall that day, you could imagine how she felt.

"Yaaaay! Wendy threw snow into the air letting it rain down on her, covering her pigtails with the little flecks of sparkling white, "Come on Carla! It's fun!"

Carla stood in the doorway of the guild hall watching her friend run around with many of the other members of the guild, "I'd rather not, it looks awfully cold and and damp, are you sure you're okay child?"

" I'm fine ….OOPH!" A snowball hit her on the shoulder.

"Sorry Wendy," Natsu called, "I was aiming at Snowflake over there!"

"It's fine!" she called back, giggling and throwing a snowball back at him, which he caught and used to throw at Grey. Though this also missed and hit Lucy full on in the face, causing Grey to laugh and chuck a perfectly aimed snowball at Natsu.

Wendy had joined in on the fight. Soon Natsu had hit every one but Grey, and all snowballs were aimed at him.

"Uh Oh…" Natsu said right before being pelted with snowballs and covered in a mound of the fluffy white crystals.

Knowing Fairy Tail, this snowball fight soon became a snow-magic battle, of which Wendy stayed out of, joined by Lucy and Levy. They sat on a blanket in the doorway sipping hot chocolate, courtesy of Mirajane, and watched their guild, well, be their guild. Wendy wouldn't have it any other way though, she loved her guild and the family that she had here, no matter how crazy and insane they may seem to normal people.

 **There ya go! Wendy!**

 **Kinda sappy ending, but oh well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think, have a great day, night, afternoon, or whatever time of day it is for you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!To my five french readers and: YAH sahs!(Greece), Hej!(Sweden), Olá!(Brazil), ¡Hola! (Mexican),** **apa kabar!(Singapore), Halo! (Indonesia), Hei! (Finland), Kamusta!(Philippines),** **Buenos días!(Peru), and Hello! to all my English speaking friends!**

 **(Hope I got all your greetings right , my apologies if I missed some )**

 **I would like to thank all of you for reading my work!:D Soooooo, here is a special chapter; I'm gonna try out some future stuffs! (I did not create the characters Nashi and Blue i take no credit for them)**

 **No**

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed _. His_ daughter had just asked if she could go over to _Grey's_ house! No this couldn't be happening. Just no. Natsu refused to accept it.

"I need to go over there tomorrow after school to work on our history project," Nashi replys, "Blue and I are partners!"

"No, no. You can do the project on your own, but you are not going over to _Grey's_ house," Natsu says stubbornly. He has gotten much more protective since his daughter turned 12, especially when it comes to boys. Grey's son, Blue, in particular.

Lucy enters the living room from the kitchen, "What is your Father overreacting about _now_?" Lucy asks her daughter.

"He refuses to let me go over to Blue's house to work on our Humanities project!"

"Natsu! She needs to do her school work! You can't keep her from that!" Lucy confronts her husband.

"She's gonna be a wizard anyway, does she even need to go to school?" Natsu says, arms crossed over his chest.

"It's the law Natsu!"

"Psh," Natsu huffs at her.

"Uuuugh," Lucy turns to her daughter, "Of course you can go after school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mom!" Nashi runs off texting Bleu that it's cool with her parents.

Natsu However gives his wife an incredulous look.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Of course, Blue, she can come over," Juvia smiles at her son.

"Of course, what?" Grey asks curiously, having just walked in.

"Nashi can come over tomorrow after school," Juvia says happily to her husband.

"What! No! I'm not letting fire-freak number two come into my house!" Grey exclaims.

"Oh Grey-sama, it's for school!" Juvia and Grey start to bicker about this while Blue sits on the couch and checks his phone. He finds Nashi's text and tells her that his parents are still debating the subject.

"Hey!" Blue interrupts his parents, "Can she come or not?"

"No," Grey says while Juvia says, "Yes", sweetly. After this they go back to their debate.

Blue groans and tells Nashi about the situation. Eventually he hears a loud 'Fine!' from his father.

"Fine, she can come," Grey says to his son, sitting down, "But, I do have some requirements: you will stay in the kitchen at all times, any fires caused by her or broken objects will be _your_ responsibility, also if…"

Blue cuts him off, "Dad, I got it."

He receives a begrudging look from his father as he texts Nashi that she can come over.

* * *

 **Just random thoughts, I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I had a busy day.**

 **Also Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehrow!**

 **Posting another late fanfic today, sorry 'bout that. :(**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Santa is a Stalker**

It was a fairly Quiet day in the guild hall, because on Christmas eve day there were easy, Christmasy jobs that everyone snatched up when they got the chance. Having already finished their job and not finding another to do, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all sat slumped in the guild hall in silence.

Lucy lay with her head resting on her arms, while Natsu sat staring blankly off into space. Happy was eating a fish. They rest of the building consisted of roughly fifteen people. This was probably the Quietest day that the FairyTail guild had ever seen. Of course when the other guild members get back, it would Quickly turn into one of the loudest.

The trio sat with a boring feeling in the air. This suddenly changed when Natsu jumped up onto his seat and exclaimed "SANTA IS LIKE AN ULTIMATE STALKER!"

"What?" Lucy said lifting her head like many of the the other guild members.

"Santa is the ultimate stalker!" Natsu said as he sat down.

"Yeah I got that, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked.

"Think about it, Santa 'sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake'. Tell me that's not creepy. Not to mention the fact that he knows exactly how you've acted all year!"Natsu explained, only to get a confused look from his teammate.

"Hold on, you just thought this up?"

He nodded to her.

"It makes sense," Happy said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess so… but he gives you presents if you're good so he's not really a stalker, he just needs to find out how you've been. Also he knows about the sleeping stuff because he needs to be sure that you are asleep when he goes into your house," Lucy said.

"Exactly, so he's an ultimate stalker Who goes into everyone's houses one night." Nasu concludes.

"No…wait...yeah, you're right," Lucy settles her head back down and the small commotion that had happened a moment earlier, was gone.

* * *

 **There ya go, Christmas stuffs and Natsu logic!**

 **Hope you have a happy holidays!**

 **Byeeeeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been alerted that my Singapore greeting is way off so it actually is Ni Hao!**

 **My sincere apologies to all the Singaporeans that I have offended. :(**

 **Anyway, I have decided that it will try to post new chapter, at least, every other day. This is so I don't get too overwhelmed but don't make people sad.**

 **Here's today's so, enjoy! ^.^**

 **I know it's been three days since my last one, sorry about that.**

 **Battle**

The grand magic games have become a tradition where the Fairytail guild proves their superiority. This year a special battle occurs where two members of each team are to fight against each other. Natsu and Lucy were chosen to battle, which is new because in fact the two of them have never fought for real before. Both wizards have become exceedingly strong and both earned the title of S-class a year back. Now, it's been four since the Games that changed the name of Fairy Tail, so a lot has happened over the years. I won't go into much detail, but they generally defeated more dark guilds and had gotten in trouble with the council as well. The guild hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu calls as they enter the arena, "Don't think I'll go easy on you!"

"Ha! right back at ya!" Lucy calls back.

Natsu gives her his signature toothy grin, while cracking his knuckles.

Lucy smiles, taking out her whip and cracking it in the air.

"These are some of Fairy Tail's powerful members," The announcer explains, "They are teammates and best friends, and there is rumor of romance between them!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy yell in unison at the booth.

"Whoops, sorry," The announcer continues, "This fight is never before seen, so who knows what will happen!"

"Aye!" Happy's voice booms over the coliseum.

"Happy?" Natsu says surprised, "What!?"

"Hey, Natsu, I got to be special guest announcer! Isn't that cool!" Happy says to his friend below.

"Yeah!" Natsu gives his friend a thumbs-up.

"Now," The ref starts, "Let the match begin!"

Natsu doesn't hesitate to start toward his opponent, but she reads his movement and dodges it striking him in the back with her whip as he passes. Lucy then summons Taurus to join the battle and attack Natsu.

Natsu however, senses this coming and prepares to attack the spirit. He has seen Lucy use Taurus first on many occasions so he saw this coming. He also has seen the Celestial Spirit's flaws and weaknesses, making it simple for him to bring down his opponent.

Lucy knew this would happen, she sneakily attacks with Aries who covers him in pink, magic nullifying wool. Natsu had not anticipate this and is enveloped in the fluff.

Unfortunately for Lucy, the wool isn't enough to nullify his power. It soon starts to expand and then blows in a fiery inferno that causes Lucy to send back her two spirits so they are out of harm's way.

Now it is Natsu's turn to assume the offensive role. Natus runs at her, accelerating as he goes.

"Fire Dragon, Iron Fist!" he screams as he hits her in the gut, sending her flying backward.

Lucy slams into the wall, smiling. He held back in the punch, she could tell. But she won't, oh no, this is her chance to actually beat Natsu!

"Virgo!" she says, summoning the maid, who immediately takes action in charging at Natsu.

He's read for whatever she has. He gets ready, but suddenly she's gone! She was right there charging at him about to hit him and poff she vanished!

"Huh-" Natsu is barely able to say this before Virgo shoots out of the ground beneath him sending him flying into the air.

 _So,_ Natsu thinks, _She's been training. well I have too so let's see how she likes this!_

Natus gains control of his falling body and propels himself towards Lucy, using fire shooting from his feet as jet propulsion. He uses a new spell; "Dragon Slayer secret art! Fire explosion!" Fireballs shoot from his hands landing around Lucy and drawing a magic circle that explodes, sending the blonde soaring into the air like him. He lands gracefully on his feet and watches as his opponent falls.

 **Okay that's all for today, I gotta go.**

 **I'm gonna continue this story though, it's fun and different to write about a battle like this and i need to finish the battle too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Bye! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's now time for my second instalment of the Nalu Battle! I hope you enjoyed the first one, I really like writing it, I just rewatched the GMG (Grand Magic Games) so now I'm kinda am obsessed with it.**

 **Battle ~ Part Two**

Lucy feels they air surround her as she falls. She relaxes to allow her power to surge through her. then she turns and summons Loke. Natsu sees this and prepares to fight. Loke is Lucy's most powerful and when he and natsu start to fight, it's a sight to see.

Loke lands on front of Natsu, catching his wizard and setting her down. Then he smiles, "Hello Natsu, are you ready to lose?"

"Ha, over my dead body would I lose to you!" Natsu says.

"Suit yourself," Loke starts towards Natsu, his fists alight with magic.

Natsu starts towards Loke, his fists flaming with red hot fire.

Their battle is fierce and powerful. They accumulate so much dust around them all you can see of the fight is the constant bursts of light and fire here and there. Lucy however, has already saw this happening and waits for the plan to take action. And it does when a certain pink haired maid shoots out of the ground once again sending Natsu flying through the air. He was so wrapped up in his battle with Loke, that he forgot to keep track of the other celestial spirit.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo asks standing in front of her master.

"No, but thanks anyway you can go home now," Lucy smile at her friend and sends her back.

Suddenly, Natsu drops on top of Lucy, engulfing her in flames. She screams and shoves her fist into the person above her as hard as she can.

Natsu loses his breath as she had hit him right in the gut and caused him to lose his concentration. he stops the fire to see her slightly burned but okay. His heart had twinged at the sound of her scream. A scream caused by him. Suddenly he realizes that she is smiling. That makes him feel better, he can't have hurt her bad if she is smiling.

"You wanna play that way huh?" she smirks, "I can do that."

She pulls out her whip.( Lucy had gotten a new whip for the games and is particularly excited to use it, she hasn't had much cause to yet.) It crackles with electricity, causing the ground to spark beneath it. This whip is way more powerful than her old one. Virgo had made it so it can adapt to the opponent's weaknesses and use that to Lucy's advantage. Lucy, flicks it and then starts to swing it around her head. She spins it fast enough for it to look like and electric blue halo is above her. Then, as if as fast as lightning, she swings it and it wraps around Natsu's feet, pulling him toward her.

He falls over and grabs at it, but each time he touches it it stings his hands and his ankles, so he can't get a grip without excruciating pain. Lucy had never intended to use it on Natsu, but she has no choice, this is the only way she can win.

"Hey Luce," Natsu says, flames dancing across his fingers.

"Huh?" Lucy looks at him and then gets a facefull of fire, "AAAAGH!" Wait the fire isn't burning her! She got tricked, but now Natsu has escaped.

"He he," he laughs and prepares to fight.

Lucy quickly summons Aries, to shield her while she prepares to perform Urano Metria. As lucy gathers the power of the 88 constellations, Natsu tries to attack and stop her extremely powerful spell.

 **Who should win, Natsu or Lucy? Send a review and tell me. Cuz I honestly Don't know :(**

 **High pitched cat voice: Natsu should win!**

 **Adult female cat voice: I believe Lucy can do it, she should win.**

 ***Turns around in chair, with mouth wide open* H-Happy, C-Carla?!**

 **Happy: Aye!**

 **Carla: Obviously it's us, what other talking, flying cats come into your room to help you narrate?**

 **How…Why…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Fangirl screams and then pulls cats into bear hug***

 **Carla: Young lady, you are squishing us!**

 ***Sets cats down* How are you even here?!**

 **Carla: Would you care to explain Tomcat?**

 **Happy: There was a fishie, I was trying to catch so I chased it and before I knew it we were here!**

 **Carla: I had to follow him because I was sure he'd get lost. *Turning to Happy* And it wasn't a fish, you moron, it was a leaf that fell off a tree!**

 **Ooookay, well that's to wrap up this tale, let me know what ya think and I… er… we will see ya soon! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee! ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy: *Flys around the room with computer* Muah ha ha! I have it now! you'll never get it back! Muah ha ha!**

 **I thought you were here to help me write, not prevent me from writing! *Chases cat around room***

 **Carla: *annoyed* Tomcat! Return the computer at once! She is right, we are here to help!**

 **Happy: *Types franticly* Never!**

 **Ugh, I give up. I'm afraid of this story, considering that he's typing it.**

 **Carla: Well, it won't be a continuation of the Nalu battle that's for sure.**

 **Fiiiiiiiiish**

 **Oh no. *Facepalms***

 **Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish**

once upon a fishy time, there was a cat named happy. happy was a world known fisher. he caught the most wonderfulest tastiest fish out there. everyone bowed to his amazing fish catching powers. soon he met a beautiful cat named carla. she was more prettier than anything happy had seen before. he decided to get her attention by fetching her the biggest most tastiest fish ever. when he did, she said, "oh happy, i love this fish, how could i ever thank you?" to this happy said, " let's eat it!" and so they ate the fish and lived happily ever after. the end.

 **Carla and I: …..**

 **Carla: I would never say that**

 **You forgot all the capitalization and paragraphs. And grammar.**

 **Happy: I think this is the best story yet!**

 **Carla: You're not going to post that are you?**

 **Happy: Already have!**

 ***facepalms***


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New years!**

 **It has now been 48 minutes of 2016!**

 **Carla: How wonderful, though I don't feel that different and isn't it really late for you to be posting a chapter?**

 **Yeah but I have already celebrated and felt I should post this now rather than tomorrow… or today….**

 **Happy: *blows kazoo in my ear* Yaaaaaay! it's next year now!**

 **Carla: Well get on with the story, *yawns* I'm tired.**

 **The New Year**

Natsu stood looking over the edge of the guild hall roof at the town full of people who were up and having fun. Two minutes until midnight, Lucy would be here soon. Natsu had set up a picnic for them so they could watch the fireworks from up there at midnight. The town always set up a giant lacrima in the middle of town that stowed the time and shot the fireworks. Natsu always watched from up there.

Natsu looked down at their blanket, it had a pizza in the middle and some pillows for them to sit on. Natsu had gotten this divine meal from none other than Freddies Late-Night Pizza.

"Lucy's here!" Happy said excited for their friend's arrival.

Natsu turned and smiled at his friend, "Hey Luce, happy new year."

She smiled back, "I see you brought the food," she gestured to the picnic.

"Yup, and you brought the poppers?"

She held out a pack of three poppers and tossed two to them. She then walked over and sat next to Natsu.

"Ya know, I once heard that whoever you're with on new year's eve is who you'll be with forever," she looked at Natsu and Happy.

"Then I wouldn't rather be anywhere than with my two best friends," he draped an arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Happy flew over and landed on Natsu's unoccupied shoulder. The countdown started:

 _Five!_ The town shouted in unison.

 _Four!_ Natsu rested his head on Lucy's.

 _Three!_ Happy prepared his popper.

 _Two!_ Natsu and Lucy did the same.

 _ONE!_ They popped their poppers, as the town exploded with excitement and fireworks.

Natus usually screamed his head off during the countdown, but this time he just smiled. This was how new years was meant to be. With his friends. With Lucy.

 **A little mushy…. Ah well, I'm tired.**

 **Carla: Happy New Year, readers. We hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Happy: *pops popper in my ear* Yaaaaaaaay!**

 **Happy New Years! Welcome to 2016! Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy: Time to write another fanfic, Teal!**

 ***turns angrily at cat* You!**

 **Happy: Ahhh, scary! *hides behind Carla***

 **Carla: What did Happy do this time?**

 **Happy: Nothing! I swear!**

 **Lily: Obviously she has recently seen the newest episode and is not over it yet.**

 **WHAAAAAAA! WHY MASTER! HOW COULD YOU! *Turns angrily to Happy* AND YOU! *Continues to mutter sadly about Zeref and Natsu and Lucy and Fairy Tail …***

 _ **After two hours of attempted calming….**_

 **Carla: Can you write now?**

 **Yes. *sniff* I'm… *clears throat*... I'm good. And who knows when Lily got here?**

 **All: *looks at Lily***

 **Lily: I was hoping** _ **you**_ **could answer that question.**

 **Okay then! Who's ready for the third and final instalment of ….drumroll please…. NaLu Battle!**

 **Happy: Did anyone else notice her sudden mood change?**

 **Hush Cat. *starts to type***

 **Battle~Part Three**

"This battle has a time limit. 30 minutes. That's all. If Lucy were to attack with her spell the time would finish. The question is would Natsu be able to withstand it. If he could he'd win! That's a big if." Happy narrates to the crowd, "I've seen Lucy preform this spell, it drains her power but it destroys her enemies!"

Natsu knew everything that Happy was saying, which is why he punched at the fluff with all his might in hopes that he could stop the spell. Unfortunately the circle of pink fluff surrounding Lucy would suck up any magic that Natsu used and made it impossible for him to get to the Blonde Mage.

"Last time we saw this spell in the Grand Magic Games, Lucy used it on Flare, with gemini to lend her strength," the main announcer says, "But now she is doing it on her own! She has become more powerful than ever!"

Lucy chants the incantation, her arms out and her hair floating up above her with all the power that surrounds her. Her eyes are closed in concentration this is something very rare for the blonde. She only looks like this when she casts this spell. However, suddenly, her eyes snap open "URANO METRIA!" She shouts. A bright light is emitted, and soon colors envelope Natsu, he gasps. The constellations fall down pounding him. It's done now. This is the moment of truth. Twenty seconds remain on the clock.

They stand both beaten and scratched. Both panting. They stare each other in the eye. Lucy's eyes are amazed and surprised. Natsu's are the same. He blocked it. He had cast a shield of fire to stop what of the spell he could. This took all his power out as well. He wasn't able to fully block the spell though. She still hit him enough for him to fall. And he does. Together, simultaneously, they fall. They hit the ground. They tie.

 **Happy: That. Was. Awesome!**

 **I hope you all liked it! I had so much fun writing it , I hope I got their fighting styles right. I feel like I did though, so have an awesome rest of your day! And if you're like me, have fun at your second semester of school!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I sorry! Soooooooooo sorry!**

 **Happy: You'd better be! you haven't posted anything in A WEEK!**

 **SORRY! I decided that because I was disappointing this past week, I would post THREE CHAPTERS! Here's the first one to make up for my neglect.**

 **Carla: You really should be more responsible child!**

 **I'm very responsible! I was just busy this week!**

 **Lily: You were watching My Little Monster and Yona Of the Dawn.**

 **That was only a little bit! (BTW Awesome animes check them out if ya haven't already) And I also had VolleyBall and Homework to do!**

 **Happy: We'll let ya off easy this time but if it happens again…..**

 **It won't sir! *Saluts***

 **If The Fairy Tail Guild Were A Normal School With Semi-normal Students**

 **In class:**

Natus folded his piece of paper into a paper football and sighed, this class was extremely boring.

Lucy sat next to him scribbling down notes on everything the teacher said, he was determined to ace the test next week.

Erza looked around the room to find the slackers so she could report back to the teacher at the end of class.

Grey glared out the window wishing he could go snow boarding right now, it was snowing beautifully and he really wanted to be out there.

Juvia drew little hearts and Grey's name in fancy letters dreamily in her notebook.

Elfman scowled around the room trying to find anyone who could be even remotely more 'man' than him.

Lisanna recorded the teacher's lecture on her phone so she could go back over it later and spend this time to work on her drawing.

Mirajane smiled as she thought about who in the class was similar and who was different.

Levy, like Lucy, was frantically writing notes on the lecture, while, like Lisanna, recording it on her phone.

Jet and Droy had a heated argument, about which one Levy liked better, through the system of note passing.

Cana chugged her huge water bottle full of grape juice.

Gajeel sat and boredly stared across the room (which just so happened to be in the same direction Levy was in).

* * *

 **At lunch:**

Levy, Lucy, and Lisanna sat together and discussed books that they and liked.

Natsu got into a fight with Grey and the two had to go to the principle's office.

Elfman challenged Grey and Natsu to see if they were more 'man' than him and joined in on the fight. He got sent to the principal's office as well.

Juvia cheered Grey on saying that he was 'obviously more man than anyone else'.

Gajeel watched the battle, finding Natsu to be highly annoying as he ate his lunch using some metal utensils he had brought from home.

Cana sat in the corner chugging another water bottle full of grape juice.

Jet and Droy brought Levy a bunch of cookies and then started arguing about who the cookies were mostly from.

Mirajane helped the lunch ladies serve food to the students. Going 'evil-mode' if anyone refused something she served.

Erza patrolled the lunchroom to be sure no more fights occurred. She ate a piece of cake as she did so.

* * *

 **After school:**

Natsu screamed "FREEDOM!" and ran through the halls and out the school door like a maniac.

Lucy walked home and listened to a book on her phone as she balanced on the ledge over the river.

Erza stayed after school for a Student Council meeting. She was head of student council.

Grey went to the ski resort and went snowboarding. Not minding the cold at all.

Levy went home and started on her homework and studies for tests.

Jet and Droy followed Levy home to cheer her on as she studied.

Lisanna went to her extra curricular art class.

Mirajane went home and started to make dinner for her family.

Elfman went home with his sister to watch 'Manly TV'.

Juvia went home and added to the 'Grey Shrine' that was her room.

Cana stayed at school in detention for drinking excessive amounts of Grape Juice in class.

Gajeel went to work welding old, broken down cars together in his garage.

 **There ya go! Just translating the characters of Fairy tail into a group of kids who go to school. I hope translated their characters right, just my ideas.**

 **Happy: *pouts* Why wasn't I in there?**

 **Lily: Yes we are part of the guild, are we not?**

 **Fine, I'm writing the next story in Happy's point of view any way. and I'll be sure to write in Lily and Carla's points of view later on.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I will post another chapter tomorrow, sorry this is so late:(**


	15. Chapter 15

**Have no ideas in my brain. *bangs head on desk***

 **Happy: Ya know in the summary you told us you'd would write about people other than Natsu and Lucy.**

 ***groans***

 **Carla: How about you write some about Levy and Gajeel.**

 **Oh! Light bulb! That's a weird expression if ya think about it. Anyway…. here's some GaLe! From the POV of Levy!**

 **Shoo-Be-Do-Ba**

I wandered through my room that was more of a library than a room. I was looking for a book I hadn't read yet…. or at least in a while. I found one that looked interesting and put it by my half buried bed so I would find it after work today.

At the Guildhall I sat at the bar and sipped some juice while looking around the hall. Everyone was goofing off and being the normal weirdos they always are.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy arrived in front of me causing me to do a perfect spit take with my juice.

"Sorry! You just scared me," I said, because the juice got all over the two.

"It's okay Levy-Chan!" they said wiping themselves off.

They could be annoying sometimes but I was glad to have them as friends and teammates. I laughed and helped them get rid off the juice spray that got everywhere.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy came running up a book I had lent her in her arms, "This book was amazing! Is there a sequel?"

"Yes, I'll lend it to you," I smiled and hugged her in greeting then Natsu started to complain about something to Lucy so she had to leave and fix whatever natsu was annoyed about.

Jet and Droy soon argued about which one should get to choose the job for today so I told them I was just going to stay here today and they should go without me.

Once again I sat and looked around at the hall. Juvia was stalking a half-naked Grey that was starting a fight with Natsu. Wendy and Carla were eating icecream at a table away from the fight. Erza eats cake in the corner, while the Strausses (Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna) talk at the bar. I smiled and watched my friends.

Suddenly, a deep voice started to sing to the strumming of a guitar, "Shoo-be-do-ba. Ba-ba"

I jumped and turned to see Gajeel strumming his guitar in the seat next to me.

"Sittin' at a bar, strummin' a guitar. shoo-be-do-ba ba ba." he sang.

"Uuuh," I said nervously, not sure of what to do.

"Sittin' here, next to Levy McGar'. Sittin' here, at a bar," he continued to strum his guitar, making me feel really nervous and awkward.

That was pretty much how I spent the rest of the day, watching my guild and listening to Gajeel play his guitar. I must say not my best day, but definitely not my worst.

 **There ya go some Levy and GaLe! Hope you enjoyed it! Also….**

 **I am very very sorry but, I won't be able to post new stories for a while because my computer is having...er… difficulties. I have to send it back to Dell to get it fixed and I don't have another computer that I can really do my usual posting on, but I will continue to write stories and then when I get my computer back, I will post them all!**

 **Happy: You should get a lacrima! They don't have theses problems!**

 ***sighs* If i could, I would.**

 **Carla: You still need to post all your other stories that you missed this past week!**

 **I know! * crys* WHY COMPUTER, WHY DO YOU HATE ME!**

 **Lily: *pats my back* It's okay Teal. When you get it back; post everything you missed. Everything.**

 ***pouts* Ah well, I hope the rest of you have a good time while I am unable to write.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M BACK! MY COMPUTER IS BETTER AND I CAN RETURN TO MY WRITING!**

 **Happy: YAAAAAAAY!**

 **Carla: Finally, we were getting bored!**

 **Lily: Did you happen to bring any kiwis? I haven't had one all day and I think I'm dieing.**

 **I'm sorry I did bring any, but I brought a story! ^.^**

 **Cake**

Erza woke up in one of her many armour filled rooms. This one happened to have a bed in it. She stretched, slid out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

After she had changed into her white top with a blue skirt, she opened her refrigerator to reveal a large selection of cakes. She chose the last strawberry one and brought it along as she walked down to the guild hall, eating it along the way. She made a mental note to get more at some point in the day.

The guild was as rowdy as ever and not long after her arrival, a fight broke out between Natsu and Grey which lead to the usual guild wide battle. Of which Erza took no part in, she just sat at the counter eating her cake next to Wendy and Lucy who watched in horror as the members practically ripped each other to shreds.

Naturally, one of the worst most foul things happened: a piece of flying debris from a destroyed table soared over and landed spot on the strawberry on the top of Erza's cake. Smushing it on the plate.

The guild instantly went silent in fear.

Erza's face became slowly darker and angrier.

She turned, ever so slowly…

 ** _2 minutes later:_**

The members of the guild who had taken part in the battle sat bashed and tied up while Erza stood angrily over them her eyes sweeping over the wizards to be sure none were still mobile. This catastrophe had been happening far too often lately, and Erza was sick of it. She was more angry than ever. Day after day her cake kept being destroyed.

Erza walked back to the counter, looking scarily content and happy. She looked up at Mira and said, "May I order a slice of cake please?"

Mira smiled kindly,like this was nothing, and said, "I'm sorry but we are out, Erza-san."

Erza's face became the evil angry it had been moments ago, she turned to the tied up members…

 ** _10 minutes later:_**

The kitchen was full of guild members who stirred and mixed feverishly as they worked to make the gigantic strawberry cake for Erza who commanded them and critiqued everything they did.

"Three eggs, not two!"

"More sugar!"

"What is this? This is terrible! Start over!"

She paced the kitchen peering over the shoulders of the bakers and taste testing some of the batters and continued to to do this throughout the process of baking the humongous cake.

When it was finally finished, Erza took a bite out of part of and nodded in approval. This was good.

Needless to say, Erza would no longer need to go buy more cake.

 **CAKE! pretty much just random stuffs I haven't done an Erza yet so I was just like why "Why Not!" and viola: Cake.**

 **Erza: Did I hear cake?**

 **Happy: Erza-san!**

 ***dropps jaw* E- E- ERZA!**

 **Erza: Yes, where is the cake?**

 ***sweat drops* Uh…. I don't have cake….**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, sorry this is a day late, I was kinda Reeeeeeeealy busy yesterday so I needed to do this today.**

 **Carla: Your lateness lately is to much, you need to do better!**

 **I know and I'm so sorry to my readers! But school is eating up my free time along with volley ball dominating some of my weekends! *sighs***

 **Happy: It's okay * pats my back***

 **Lily: can we start the story now?**

 **Erza: I still want cake….**

 **Well I'll start the story and I still don't have cake *pouts***

 **Little People, Bright Stars**

Natsu sat with a baby Happy snuggled up against his side and sleeping peacefully under the stars. The world around them seemed to sleep as well, crickets chirped causing a symphony of sounds that was the perfect lullaby to send someone to sleep. Natsu, however, couldn't stop watching the stars. They made him wonder what lay beyond them. What worlds and amazing adventures were out there just waiting to be found. He had always loved stars, the constellations they formed and magic they seemed to have that they cast down upon their land making it glow and thrive. when he looked at them it reminded him of his times with his father, Igneel. They would look at the stars and Igneel would point out each constellation before they fell asleep. Natsu sometimes made new constellations, ones that reflected his own life, ones that told his story opposed to others.

Tonight he simply looked up at the stars. He felt like this was something that could be his destiny. That someone else out there was staring at the same stars and thinking the same things as he was. He liked that thought. That he was connecting with someone he didn't even know. He hoped to meet them some day. He hoped that he would find that person whom he had connected with when he was little.

A small smile formed on his lips and he stared up at the constellations that told stories, adventures. Maybe one day he would have an adventure like the ones the constellations were based on.

Maybe one day.

Lucy laid awake in her bed.

She stared at the ceiling.

The white ceiling was boring, but she couldn't sleep. She knew she should be asleep, but her eyes refused to close. She just watched the ceiling.

Suddenly she slid out of bed, she landed on the floor with a small 'pit pat' of her feet landing on the ground. She crept over and pushed open her window with much difficulty because of her small arms and size. when she finally succeeded in opening it she pulled herself up so her stomach rested on the window sill and she could get a clear view of the night sky. She stared up, her feet dangling above the ground as she looked. The stars sparkled above her and made her smile. The stars were the beautiful things that kept her safe and kept her strong. They made her feel better even though her mom was gone and her father had changed into a monster. When her heart ached and she became afraid the stars were alway there to calm her. They meant more to her than to anyone else she knew at the time. They stood for the celestial spirits that she loved and could alway count on. She remembered when her mother showed her the constellations that stood for the celestial spirits she owned. She smiled as she gazed up at Aquarius constellations.

For the longest time Lucy had believed that the spirits actually lived in their constellations. Only a little while before her mom had died did Lucy get it.

Lucy wondered if her mom, wherever she was, was looking at the stars as well. If she was watching her baby grow up. Lucy started to think who else would be looking at the same night sky. And who they were.

Lucy loved the stars they were the connector of people and the connector of the world.

 **Once again randomness by Teal. I kinda wanted to make a connection between Natsu and Lucy before they met and when they were little. So I hope you enjoyed it and I will get to y'all thursday (hopefully)**

 **Erza: How sweet! Now cake.**

 ***bangs head on desk* I … Have … No … Cake.**

 **Erza: I bet she's hiding it! *proceeds to inspect room***

 ***facepalms* Well when she discovers that I truly have no cake I am probably going to die, so wish me luck.**

 **Carla: You will do it thursday, right?**

 **Yes, i'm not super busy on thursday so I can! ^.^ thanks for reading and goodbye!**


End file.
